


That One High School AU

by loveleighe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleighe/pseuds/loveleighe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of SNK oneshots centered around Jean and Connie - they all vaguely follow the same storyline, but can for the most part be read as stand alone fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> !!! Prompt: Jean meets Connie after they both were thrown into the same dumpster. Sweet fluff ensues. (I'm sorry life is being so stupid)

Jean can be an asshole sometimes - okay. A lot of the time. At least he’s man enough to admit it! Still, he thinks that maybe yelling at Krista in the middle of Home Ec hadn’t exactly been the best of ideas. The room had gone quiet and Ymir - her girlfriend - had turned slowly to face him, eyes clouded with rage and lips curling up like she was going to rip her throat out with his teeth if only she could get across the room.

Fuck. Even Reiner and Bertl had looked like they were going to squash him and - okay. Reiner? He doesn’t know Reiner all that much; all he knows is the guy is fucking huge and plays football and hockey like the sports are just a big bore to him. So maybe he could’ve expected something like this from Reiner, the guy looks like he eats nails and kittens for breakfast.

Bertl, despite his size, seems more passive. Jean can’t ever imagine the lanky teen doing something like this.

Ymir though? Sure. Sure, the girls tall - really, really tall, quite a bit taller than Jean. 

But holy fuck he’d never in a million years think she would have the strength to do this.

She’s got in him a half assed headlock, dragging him around the back of the school, past the basketball court. No one is around and even if they were he highly doubts that anyone would intervene. Not when Ymir is on the warpath like this. He contemplates the benefits of pissing himself, seeing as she’s got her other hand fisted in his belt, just above the zip of his pants, but he thinks that maybe that would actually be more humiliating than being hauled out like a bag of -

trash.

His eyes widen and he flails, trying to catch her in the throat with his elbow and failing miserably. 

“Ymir - Ymir, come on talk to me! I’m sorry okay, I didn’t mean to yell at her?” Jean croaks out frantically, nails scrabbling for purchase against the darkly tanned skin of her forearm.

“Doesn’t matter. It shouldn’t have happened.”

“She almost cut my fingers off with a kitchen knife!” He shrieks in his defense, sneakers scrabbling against the asphalt in an effort to slow their journey.

It doesn’t work. He didn’t really think it would and he’s still begging as she lets him go long enough to grab him by the ass of his pants and the back of his shirt, giving him a slight shake like a mama cat scruffing a kitten before suddenly he’s being lifted and deposited.

He silently sends thanks for the fact that this is a recycling dumpster and not a trash one. It still smells, sure, but he’d rather paper and old milk cartons than half eaten lunches and maggots. 

“Ymir!” He bellows, fear gripping his throat. “Ymir you can’t do this to me I didn’t do anything wrong! It’s not like I hit her!” 

A head pops over the edge of the bin, eyes narrowing at him. “You want to hit her?”

“No! That’s not what I said! Ymir! Don’t!” But too late. The girl slams the lid of the dumpster down and then knocks loudly on the side with her knuckles. 

“I’m gonna come check on you in an hour ponyboy. My girl and I got a date. If you aren’t still here when I get back, tomorrow I’m going to have Annie and Reiner help me put you back in your place. You need to learn some manners. Maybe you can find an old book in there, do some reading.” She sounds bored towards the end and he imagines her picking her nails, lips pursed. He swallows down his retorts and fishes his phone out, opening up a game for light and to pass the time.

His parents won’t come rushing if he’s not home right at four, so for now? He resigns himself to his fate - because he really does believe that she’ll get help next time and again, he really does not want to tangle with Reiner if it can be avoided at all.

It’s hardly been fifteen minutes when the lid on the other half of the bin swings open, nearly blinding him with sudden sunlight. He swears and tucks back down against an overstuffed bag of crumpled notes (which all, oddly, seem to be in Professor Zoe’s writing?) to avoid detection. He doesn’t think Ymir will have come back for him this soon, and he sure as Hell knows she won’t have told Krista what she did either lest her small girlfriend sway her.

Another body “oomphs” as it lands heavily beside him. Wild eyes catch his and a mouth gapes before a voice, deeper than Jean expected, whines out “But Mikasa I told you I didn’t eat the last of Sasha’s stash! I would never do that! You need to go talk to Eren!”

“No.”

No explanation. Just ‘no’.

Jean doesn’t “hang” with Mikasa and her group. Ever. He’s had eyes on her since Grade 9, sure but that’s about as far as it went. So he doesn’t really know her, and he doesn’t really know her friends. He does know that she can be a cutthroat bitch, though, and he flinches when the lid slams shut.

The kid beside him is a little thin. He has a tan and his head is shaved short as can be - the hair looks almost grey and Jean bites back a comment, searching for the name that he can’t quite remember.

He rolls himself over, and shoves a bag of library recycling behind his head, kind of like a pillow. Honey colored eyes trail over Jean’s face before the boy smiles all teeth and quiet laughter. “Hey man, I’m Connie. You’re Jean right?”

“Yeah. What’s it to you?” He snaps.

Okay, yeah. He’s an asshole. He watches Connie’s face crumple before that grin returns, brighter than before and Jean realizes - it’s fake. Of course it is. He somehow manages to make his eyes shine with it though, even as he leans further into his garbage pillow, folding his arms behind his head and turning his gaze towards the lid of the bin. “No harm man, just asking. We had orientation together - you sat like, two seats away from me. Professor Zoe almost got green gunk on you?”

Jean remembers. He grunts and folds his own arms across his chest and, brazenly, cocks a brow. “You come here often?”

Connie’s eyes trail back towards him and the other boy barks out a sharp laugh. “More often than you think. The eats aren’t as good as the bin by the side door though.” It’s a joke but Jean groans at that anyway, feeling his stomach turn. Connie just laughs again and shuffles more, once again making himself comfortably. “Nah you get kind of used to it. Surprised a guy like you ended up in here though, you don’t seem like a fuck up.” He says it so easily that it sits...wrong with Jean.

He slants his own gaze sideways again, taking in Connie’s form. “Fuck up? Nah I did something stupid - Yelled at Krista. You know little blond thing with a monster for a girlfriend?”

“Oooh yeah. Her and Sash like to eat lunch together sometimes. Hey I never see you at lunch -”

“I go home for lunch.” He interrupts. Rather, he goes to Marco’s every day for lunch because Mrs Bodt is an honest to heaven's angel who loves to feed him because she knows if she doesn’t, he just won’t eat lunch at all. He forgets shit like that sometimes; doesn’t seem important when he’s got his nose shoved in a book. 

“That’s cool.” Connie falls silent and plucks at the hem of his shorts. 

After a while Jean goes back to his phone, and Connie hums to himself. He has a nice voice, strangely, and Jean find that it draws his attention away from the Walking Dead game he’s playing as he cocks his head to listen a bit closer. It’s mostly wordless but sometimes Connie will mumble-sing a line or two. 

“You have a nice voice.” He blurts, mindlessly.

Connie gapes at him like a fish pulled out of water, cheeks hot and eyes wide. “I - what?”

“You, uh. Your voice. It’s nice.”

Jean doesn’t stumble over his words like this usually. Or rather...ever. Call it arrogant but he has little time to care about what other people think. He’s too busy working his ass off on essays and other stupid shit to give a flying fuck what the losers that go to his school have to say behind his back (or to his face, Eren.)

“It’s been over an hour.” Jean starts, shifting his balance in the bin. “Ymir said she’d only be an hour then I could get out but I’m not waiting all night I have more important shit to do. So you wanna sit in here all day, or do you wanna come back to my place? I have the new rock band, but no one I know ever wants to do the vocals. Maybe you can, if you want?” 

And god, isn’t that lame? Inviting a boy over to play rock band. He wants to hit himself in the forehead, maybe ask Ymir or Annie to smack him a good one too, just for good measure.

But Connie’s face lights up like it’s Christmas. “Whoa - really? You wanna hang out?” He asks. Jean nods once, confused, and then Connie is clambouring around. He manages to flip his half of the lid up. It clangs heavily against the wall of the school and he hefts himself out easily, reaching a hand inside for Jean.

The kid is weird, sure. 

Jean takes his hand.

They only play for an hour before they get distracted by The Hobbit. Connie has a hard time focusing on it, twitching around, and Jean slings an arm around his shoulder to help hold him still, dropping a big bowl of extra buttery popcorn into his lap to help keep his fingers busy. Connie eats mindlessly but the motion seems to soothe him and Jean doesn’t realize he’s stroked his knuckles softly down the back of his skull until the boy purrs and tilts his head back.

Their lips meet salty and slick over the bowl of popcorn. It hits the ground and Jean absently worries about stains before he shrugs that thought off and presses Connie back down into the couch.

It’s the start of something new and for once? Jean’s actually excited to see where this is going to take him.


End file.
